L'amour peut nous surprendre
by TheHungerGamesStories
Summary: L'amour n'est pas un sentiment qu'on peut contrôler . L'amour peut donner du piment dans notre vie et la rendre plus gai , mais malheureusement , nous pouvons aussi souffrir avec ce sentiment ... J'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui mais alors , pourquoi mon frère ?
1. Chapter 1

\- Kat ! Réveille toi ! Il faut aller au lycée !

\- Hum ... Je arrive Peeta ...

Mon frère sort de ma chambre dans un pas bruyant , comme d'habitude , je me lève et vais me changer avant d'aller déjeuner en compagnie de Peeta .

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Quoi ? lui demandé-je surprise .

\- Tu ne sortiras pas avec cette robe beaucoup trop courte , vas te changer !

Je pousse un long soupir , ce genre de situation arrive très souvent , mon frère est très protecteur , peut-être même un peu trop .

\- Non ! Je ne me changerais pas , tu n'es pas mon père Peeta , je fais ce que je veux et puis , elle n'est pas trop courte !

\- Si , tu te changeras , je n'ai pas envie que tous les gars te tournent autour , et puis quand les parents ne sont pas là , c'est moi qui décide !

\- Tu n'es pas plus âgé que moi Peeta , on est jumeaux !

\- Je ne parlais pas de la différence d'âge mais de la différence de sexe .

\- Macho va!

\- C'est ça , vas te changer maintenant …

Je pars mettre un jean en sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas faire changer d'avis à mon frère , comme d'habitude quand il s'agit de vêtements … Quand je descends les escaliers , mon frère est déjà dans la voiture occupé à m'attendre . Je prends mon sac à l'entrée et le rejoins . Il démarre la voiture et une grande tension est présente , je ne ferais en aucun cas le premier pas , mes yeux sont rivés sur le paysage et ma main est posée sur l'accoudoir , Peeta rapproche sa main de moi puis finit par la poser sur la mienne , ce qui me donne un léger frisson , le contraste entre sa main chaude et ma main froide sans doute . Ses doigts effectuent un mouvement circulaire sur le dos de main , c'est relaxant . Je suis tentée de le laisser m'amadouer gentiment , mais ma fierté en prendra un coup , un gros coup , c'est pour ça que je retire ma main brusquement en lui lançant un regard noir , ce serait trop facile . Peeta soupire exaspéré .

\- Kat , s'il te plaît , pardonne moi , tu sais bien que je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâchés tous les deux .

\- Peeta , t'as encore été un idiot , donc assume .

\- Non , je n'ai pas été un idiot , je le fais pour ton bien Kat , j'y suis peut-être allé trop rudement une fois de plus mais je n'ai pas été un …

\- Pour mon bien ? Tu ne le fais pas pour mon bien , tu le fais par pur égoïsme !

\- Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter par la suite …

\- Je ne le regretterai jamais .

Ç'en est trop pour moi , je sors de la voiture au feu rouge sous le regard étonné de Peeta . Je ne peux pas supporter une seconde de plus sa présence à mes côtés .

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde , je vous retrouve avec une nouvelle fanfiction everlark bizarre je confirme , mais qui sort de l'ordinaire !


	2. Chapitre 2

**LilyRose :** Mystère ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu le sauras en lisant la suite ! La voici !

Il fait froid , nous ne sommes qu'au printemps , le vent effleure mon visage et je continue ma route en plissant les yeux . Le lycée doit être encore à 5 kilomètres d'ici , je ne pourrais pas les faire en un quart d'heure , mais tant pis si je rate une heure de cours , je ne monterai certainement pas dans la voiture de mon frère . Peeta me suit en voiture en roulant doucement à côté de moi , puis baisse la vitre .

\- Kat , fais pas ton idiote et monte , tu n'arriveras jamais au lycée à ce rythme .

Je le scrute un court instant , ses cheveux blonds sont en bataille , mais c'est étonnamment une bataille sophistiqué . Ses yeux bleu me sondent avec cette habituelle lueur . Sa mâchoire carré est légèrement caché par sa barbe de quelques jours qui le rend si … Qu'est-ce que je dis moi , il faut que je me ressaisisse , c'est mon frère . Mon regard noir le quitte , je reporte mon intention sur la route , il ne faut qu'il me déstabilise , surtout pas …

\- Kat , m'oblige pas à descendre …

Il ne descendra pas . Il est descendu . Sa main prend fermement mais doucement mon bras pour me ramener dans la voiture . Je ne me laisserais pas faire .

\- Lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Ce qui est absolument faux , il ne me fait pas du tout mal , mais quand il desserre son étreinte , j'en profite pour me détacher de lui et de courir me cacher dans les bois . Peeta est une personne très tendre qui ne supporte pas la violence , ce qui a des qualités comme des défauts . Mon frère tourne sur lui-même en me cherchant des yeux , puis à défaut de me trouver , il reprend sa route en me laissant toute seule . Je sors des bois et suis la route . Il est évident que je raterais la première heure de cours . Soudain , le vrombissement d'un véhicule me fait me retourner , je reconnais immédiatement la voiture de mon meilleur ami , Finnick . Il s'arrête à côté de moi et je monte sans hésitation dans sa belle mercedes noire .

\- Salut princesse , qu'est-ce que tu fais au beau milieu de nulle part ?

\- Salut Finn , je me suis disputé avec mon frère …

\- A propos des fringues ?

\- Ouais …

Finnick se contente de me faire un demi-sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la route , je ne serais finalement pas en retard , ce qui est sans doute mieux , j'aime la ponctualité , mais je crois que j'aime tout simplement le lycée , j'ai toujours eu d'excellentes notes et je ne suis jamais allée à l'établissement à reculons , je suis tout le contraire de Finn , qui n'est présent qu'une fois sur deux et qui adore perturber les cours avec des blagues stupides , je me demande comment on s'est débrouillés pour devenir meilleurs amis , mais comme on dit , les opposés s'attirent , amicalement bien sûr . Le reste du chemin se fait dans un silence reposant , j'en profite pour admirer la forêt qui s'étend à des kilomètres , ce que j'aimerais y être … Après cinq minutes de trajet avec Finnick , nous arrivons à destination , je vais vers Johanna , Gale , et Madge avec Finnick . Je viens les saluer avec enthousiasme alors que je sens le lourd regard de Peeta se poser sur moi . Je fais tout pour ne pas tourner mon regard vers lui , mais c'est plus fort que moi , je l'observe me regarder en sentant un flux de sang se réunir sur mes deux joues , mais je ne baisse pas la tête . Son regard a l'air triste , ou plutôt désolé , il veut s'excuser , je me réconcilierai probablement avec lui ce soir , je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps loin de lui .

La journée passe très lentement avec heureusement la joie et bonne humeur grâce à mes amis qui faisaient tout pour me remonter le moral . Quand la sonnerie qui annonce la fin des cours sonne , je me précipite vers la porte pour ne pas manquer Gale qui s'en va toujours très ponctuellement . Pour une fois , c'est moi qui l'attend devant sa voiture , il m'offre son plus beau sourire avant de monter à bord , ce que je fais aussi par la suite . Entre Gale et moi , ça a été pendant longtemps très compliqué , on s'est connu dans les bois alors que nous n'étions pas scolarisés dans le même collège . Il allait voir s'il avait attrapé quelque chose avec ses collets alors que j'essayais de tuer une proie . Au début , nous ne nous parlions pas , se scrutant seulement de loin comme le feraient de vrais animaux sauvages , tant qu'il n'entrait pas dans mon territoire … Puis nous avons fini par collaborer ensemble et se partager le butin à chaque partie de chasse . Nous étions très proches , je le considérais comme mon grand frère . Un beau jour de chasse , il s'était planté devant moi , ne me laissant pas tirer et m'avait avoué ses sentiments . Je ne savais que dire , je l'aimais aussi , mais d'une manière fraternelle , et ça ne pouvait pas changer . Je me suis donc incontestablement éloignée de lui pendant plusieurs mois , mais quand il est tombé amoureux de Madge , je suis revenue vers lui , et désormais , nous faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé .

Quand il me dépose , je lui offre un léger sourire avant de sortir de sa voiture et de rentrer chez moi , j'ai seulement le temps de m'étendre sur le canapé avant que Peeta ne rentre aussi .

Bonjour , bonjour ! Voici le deuxième chapitre , qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

**LilyRose : Tu verras !**

 **Clemie : Oui , en effet , pourquoi pas ? Merci ^^ !**

* * *

Je le scrute quelques instants avant de tourner ma tête vers la télévision , je l'entends enlever ses chaussures , puis soupirer avant de s'installer à côté de moi .

\- Dure journée hein ?

\- Hum …

\- Kat … Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête éternellement ! Tu m'as manqué …

Je m'autorise à le regarder dans les yeux , ce qui est bien évidemment une mauvaise idée , rien que de voir ses yeux azur me fixer si intensément et sa petite moue de bébé apparaître , me fait craquer . Je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter dans ses bras musclés et de humer son odeur de cannelle , il ne semble pas s'y attendre car je me retrouve allongée sur lui , je me redresse un peu pour l'observer , mauvaise idée … Je me relève brusquement et m'assoit le plus loin possible de lui . Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ?

\- Bon , j'en conclu qu'on oublie tout ?

Je hoche la tête évitant à tout prix de le regarder .

* * *

Le sport est une matière que je déteste , je n'aime pas faire beaucoup d'efforts physiques , Ça m'épuise plus qu'autre chose … Je n'ai jamais vraiment été athlétique , à part pour la chasse bien sûr . Nous sommes tous assis sur le sol devant notre professeur qui nous explique ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui .

Comme si c'est mon jour de malchance , aujourd'hui , nous aurons Basketball ...  
Je suis avec Finnick et Johanna , la seule bonne chose je pense …

Nous commençons notre premier match , jusqu'à là , tout va bien , je me mets un peu à l'écart , mes amis sauront très bien se débrouiller seuls . Par je ne sais quel moyen , je me retrouve au milieu du terrain , Johanna regarde dans ma direction et m'envoie le ballon , je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il atterrit sur mon crâne . Je n'entends plus très bien , les voix se transforment en échos , je ne sens plus mes jambes et puis … Je finis par m'écrouler sur le sol .

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement , je vois flou pendant un court instant puis tout devient net . J'entends des voix provenir du couloir , c'est un homme et une femme .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , je te dis qu'elle va bien , elle a seulement eu un choc sur le moment .

\- Vous en êtes sûre , elle est toute pâle !

\- Peeta , je te dis qu'elle va bien !

J'aurais dû m'en douter , c'est mon frère …

\- Je peux rester avec elle ?

\- Si tu veux , soupire sans doute l'infirmière .

La porte de l'infirmerie qui était entre-ouverte , s'ouvre complètement . Mon frère entre dans la pièce encore en tenue de sport . Je lui offre un faible sourire . Il prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté de mon lit .

\- Oh , Katniss , tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire , d'ici quelques heures , je serais en grande forme !

\- Et … Hum … Tout est oublié pour hum … L'incident d'hier ?

\- Oui mais … J'aimerais que tu fasses quelques efforts , tu me le promets ?

\- Oui , je te le promet Kat , je sais que j'ai mal réagis … Je t'aime .

\- Je t'aime aussi .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces paroles , que j'ai dit je ne sais combien à mon frère , et bien , je ne sais pas … J'ai une sensation étrange . J'essaye de me lever du lit , mais je perds instantanément le contrôle de mes jambes , Peeta me retient de justesse .

\- Ton état me semble encore critique . Je ne vois qu'une solution .

Sans que je n'ai le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe , mon frère mets ses bras en dessous de mes genoux , et doucement , me soulève du sol . Je préfère largement me laisser faire , marcher est trop compliqué pour moi , et puis , ce n'est pas si désagréable de se faire porter , surtout par lui .

Il me dépose dans la voiture et nous conduit jusqu'à la maison . Peeta me porte jusqu'à la chambre et s'éclipse . Il revient avec un plateau repas , il est si attentionné avec moi …

\- Oh Peeta … Merci , mais tu ne retournes pas en cours ?

\- Je t'en pris Kat , non , il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule ici , tu es malade .

Je serais donc , toute une après-midi seule avec mon frère .

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le troisième chapitre , j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire et j'en suis désolé ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**

Il s'allonge dans mon lit à côté de moi et me regarde manger , je suis un peu gênée au début , mais la faim prend bien évidemment le dessus . Après avoir mangé , je finis par m'endormir à côté de mon frère .

* * *

\- Kat ! Faut qu'on parle , rejoins moi à la sortie du lycée .

Je regarde mon frère avec de grands yeux , quand il me fait ce genre de discours , ça n'annonce rien de bon . Je hoche la tête et m'apprête à rejoindre ma bande quand il me prend par l'épaule .

\- Maintenant . insiste-t-il .

Ça n'annonce définitivement rien de bon . Je le suis dans les couloirs , puis arrivés à l'extérieur , il s'assoit sur un banc et m'invite à le rejoindre d'un signe de main , ce que je fais en appréhendant ce qu'il veut me dire de si important .

\- Alors … Alors voilà Katniss , je … J'ai découvert que j'ai des sentiments pour toi , et pas fraternels …

Je reste sans voix , ça ne peut pas être possible , c'est mon frère ! Non , je n'y crois pas …

Il s'avance doucement vers moi et ses lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes me font un électrochoc , des frissons parcourent tout mon corps , et ses mains rugueuses se posent sur mes hanches . J'aime ce contact , j'approfondis le baiser avec un plaisir non dissimulé et enroule mes bras autour de son cou . Je joue doucement avec cheveux incroyablement doux , puis il commence à devenir opaque , puis petit à petit transparent , et il finit par disparaître .

* * *

Je me redresse de mon lit recroquevillée sur moi-même en sueur . Ce n'était qu'un rêve , heureusement . Mon corps commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière , comme si ce geste pouvait m'apaiser . Une main se posa sur mon dos et je sursaute surprise , c'est Peeta . Il est allongé sur mon lit , les cheveux en bataille et les yeux qui peinent à rester ouverts , je l'ai réveillé , c'est évident .

\- Hey , calme-toi , ce n'était qu'un cauchemar .

J'ai bien peur que ce n'en soit pas un , mais plutôt un rêve . Oui , je l'avoue , j'ai aimé embrassé mon frère même si ce n'était pas réel … J'ai vraiment un problème … Peeta continuer à frotter mon dos , puis , observant que je me suis calmée , se lève du lit et m'aide à me lever .

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui , je n'ai plus de vertiges , je peux marcher .

\- Tant mieux , parce qu'il est 17 heure et qu'on a encore 3 heures avant que les parents et Prim ne rentrent de leurs vacances improvisées .

Prim a des cours à domicile , il faut dire que c'est une jeune fille très timide et qui n'est pas très à l'aise avec les personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas , un peu comme moi mais son cas est poussé à l'extrême . Elle a donc un professeur privé et elle voit un psychologue . Par conséquent , elle prend des vacances quand elle veut et les parents ont décidé de partir 2 semaines à Paris , Peeta et moi avons cours et nous sommes presque adultes maintenant , on est donc restés seuls à la maison , de toute manière , Paris ne m'intéresse pas , il n'y a pas beaucoup de forêts là-bas .

\- Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Et bien … Je ne sais pas …

\- Pourquoi pas à la patinoire ?

Mon frère est champion régional au hockey , c'est vraiment son truc les sports de glisse . Mais malheureusement pour moi , je n'ai pas hérité de son talent , je suis un vrai pied dans ce domaine . Il m'a emmené à la patinoire qu'une seule fois et ça a été un vrai désastre , alors recommencer ? Je ne crois pas non …

\- Il en est hors de question Peeta , je veux bien venir pour te regarder mais je ne veux pas faire de patinage !

* * *

Me voilà des patins aux pieds , j'aurais dû être plus catégorique mais il a su me mener par le bout du nez , en général c'est moi qui arrive à le manipuler mais jamais le contraire . Peeta est beaucoup plus naïf que moi et se laisse facilement faire , mais j'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment , je suis de plus en plus docile avec lui . Qu'est-ce que qu'il m'arrive bon sang ? Mes pieds ont à peine touché la glace que je commence déjà à perdre l'équilibre , je me tiens de justesse à la rambarde à côté de moi . Contrairement à moi , Peeta est à l'aise , glissant comme un dieu , il est déjà au bout de la patinoire . Il n'y a que nous ici , la fin des cours a sonné il y a seulement quelques minutes et ce n'est pas le genre des retraités de faire ce type de sports .

\- Lâche la barrière et viens vers moi Kat !

\- Non .

\- Kat … Fais-moi plaisir pour une fois !

Je pousse un soupir exagéré avant de lâcher avec précaution la rambarde . Je viens doucement vers lui , il arbore un demi-sourire et ses yeux pétillent . Arrivée sa hauteur je sens mes jambes s'écarter et je manque de tomber mais mon frère me sauve en me tenant par la taille , le seul problème , c'est que je suis beaucoup trop proche du sol , je tombe donc et entraîne Peeta dans ma chute . Tout son corps surplombe le mien , tellement que j'entends les battements de son cœur , irréguliers , comme le mien . Je respire par saccades en le regardant droit dans les yeux . Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser . Cette seule pensée réussit à me choquer et ni une ni deux , je me redresse en le faisant tomber par la même occasion , ce qui me fait légèrement rire .

\- Rassure-toi , tu ne pourras pas tomber plus bas !


	5. Chapter 5

**LilyRose : Pas sûr ! Pas sûr !**

 **Clemie : La voici !**

 **Voici la suite , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

Nous patinons encore quelques minutes , puis je finis par en avoir marre et traîne Peeta jusqu'à la sortie . Quand nous arrivons à l'accueil , je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'observer la jeune fille derrière le comptoir qui mate délibérément les fesses de mon frère . Ça m'amuse plus qu'autre chose et je n'oublie bien évidemment pas de le faire remarquer à mon jumeau .

\- Je crois que tu lui plais ! lui dis-je en la montrant du regard .

La fille rougit furieusement avant de tourner la tête et de fixer une quelconque affiche . Peeta affiche un demi-sourire mais ne me regarde pas .

\- Peut-être , mais ça ne m'intéresse pas .

\- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand Peeta Melark demeure impassible aux filles , tu n'as pas de conquêtes en ce moment , c'est nouveau non ?

\- Je suis amoureux , en voilà la raison …

En temps normal , j'aurais pouffé de rire et l'aurais taquiné un bon moment mais cette fois-ci , je ne ressens qu'un pincement au cœur , mon frère amoureux ? Je n'y crois pas , il n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuse depuis qu'il est ado , enchaînant conquêtes après conquêtes , il ne peut pas changer du jour au lendemain …

\- Toi ? Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Pourtant , c'est le cas , peut-être pas amoureux mais en tout cas , attiré par une personne .

\- Je peux connaitre l'heureuse élue ?

\- Qui te dis que c'est une fille ?

Je m'arrête brusquement et le regarde ahurie .

\- C'est une blague Katniss , je ne suis pas gai , l'heureuse élue comme tu dis est Delly .

Je m'empresse de me jeter sur lui , et de le frapper sur l'arrière de la tête . Il me soulève du sol pour me retourner de façon à ce que je sois dos à lui et commence à me chatouiller , j'éclate de rire et le supplie d'arrêter .

* * *

Après une bonne douche , je mets mon pyjama et des coups se firent entendre .

\- Oui Peeta ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

Je termine d'enfiler mon t-shirt et lui dit d'entrer . Il arrive dans ma chambre torse nu les cheveux encore humide de la douche qu'il vient de prendre . Il porte un pantalon noir plutôt chic , il ne le met que pour de grandes occasions , il sort ce soir ? C'est plus fort que moi , mes yeux se posent sur son torse parfaitement sculpté , Peeta ne fait pas tellement de la musculation , mais c'est lui qui fait le pain , tous les soirs , il ne cesse de se plaindre quand on achète le pain à la boulangerie , alors on lui laisse la tâche de le faire . Ça lui réussit bien … Et puis , le hockey n'arrange pas choses . Il est incroyablement beau .

\- Tu sors ?

\- Non , enfin , pas tout à fait , ça te dirait d'organiser une fête ?

\- En quelle occasion ? Et puis tu oublies Prim et les parents , il arrivent dans à peine une heure …

\- Justement , je viens de les avoir au téléphone , le vol a été retardé à cause d'un orage , il partent finalement demain matin , alors autant le fêter comme il se doit !

\- T'es sûr , je suis pas motivée là …

\- Allez , on va bien s'amuser , de toute façon , j'ai déjà appelé tout le monde , alors t'as pas le choix !

Je soupire et pars me changer . J'enfile un short taille haute de couleur saumon avec un t-shirt blanc , je mets par-dessus un blazer et n'oublie pas mes éternelles converses blanches , j'ai horreur des escarpins , et de toute manière , je ne suis pas petite .

Je sors de ma chambre et rejoins Peeta qui est occupé à ranger toutes les bières dans frigo , il n'a pas chômé … Il porte une chemise blanche plutôt serré qui laisse voir tous ses muscles , sa Delly va baver … Il se retourne et me reluque de haut en bas avant d'afficher un regard réprobateur , il ne dit rien , tant mieux car je ne vais pas capituler encore une fois …

J'entends déjà des klaxons de voitures , ça ne peut être que Johanna vu le bruit , je vais d'un pas rapide vers la porte et l'ouvre juste avant qu'elle ne sonne à la porte . Elle est accompagnée de Finnick et de Gale . Un sourire illumine mon visage et je les laisse entrer . Johanna va directement chercher une bière , ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle , je vais avoir du vomi à nettoyer demain . Les autres invités arrivent et la maison se remplit petit à petit . Tresh s'occupe de la musique pendant que Peeta improvise une piste de danse dans le salon . Gale me propose gentiment de danser ce que je ne refuse pas . Je tente un regard vers Peeta qui s'est assis sur le canapé , il m'observe avec insistance , je n'arrive pas à lire en lui comme j'en ai l'habitude , Delly s'assoit sur ses genoux et je m'empresse de me reconcentrer sur Gale , j'entoure son cou de mes bras et il avance sa tête vers mon oreille .

\- J'ai rompu avec Madge .

Je recule légèrement en ne lâchant pas son cou .

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle m'a trompé avec Cato …

\- Oh …

J'étais au courant , Madge me l'avait dit et en bonne amie , j'ai gardé le secret . A vrai dire , ce n'était pas vraiment un secret , presque tout le monde le savait appart Gale .

\- Je les ai surpris dans les couloirs , c'était … Dégoûtant …

Je vois à son visage que cette rupture l'a touché , je le comprends , il était profondément amoureux de ma meilleure amie , je le voyais à son sourire et ses yeux qui pétillaient quand elle était dans ses bras . Madge a fait un mauvais choix , et puis , je suis presque sûre qu'elle n'a pas de sentiments pour Cato , il a dû la draguer lourdement jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède , c'est bien son genre .

\- Je suis désolée pour toi . Je savais que tu l'aimais .

Et je suis sincère . Je le serre dans mes bras , et malheureusement , mes yeux croisent ceux de Peeta . Il me regarde en touchant les fesses de Delly , répugnant .

* * *

Je me réveille , enveloppée d'une douce odeur , des bras protecteurs m'enlacent . Je me retourne et je remarque avec effroi qu'il s'agit de Peeta , mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

 **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6 ( extrait )

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui , après une assez longue absence , je poste enfin quelque chose ! Je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous me laissez ! Voici un extrait du sixième chapitre , j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! ( J'ai 14 ans , un peu d'indulgence )**

_Sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais , j'enroulai d'une manière plus soutenue mes bras autour de Gale et me rapprochai encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà de lui . Nous dansions rapidement un collé serré , je jetai un regard discret à mon frère qui me fusillai du regard . Très bien . Mon meilleur ami me regardait interloqué , ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des trucs comme ça , et surtout pas avec lui , je lui avait bien fait comprendre que ça ne marchera jamais entre nous . J'aurais pu m'arrêter à là , mais je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié . Je penchai ma tête vers son oreille et lui murmura suavement :_

 _\- Je peux te consoler si tu veux ..._

 _Gale recula sa tête de moi pour pouvoir m'observer , ses sourcils étaient froncés ._

 _\- Katniss est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne me sembles pas dans ton état normal , tu as bu ?_

 _J'avais dû boire une ou deux bières , mais ce n'était pas l'alcool qui me rendait dans cet état ..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas ivre Gale , ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !_

 _Mais pourquoi pas devenir bourré ? J'aurais tellement bu que je ferai n'importe quoi et ça rendrait mon frère fou de rage . Tout ce que je veux ... Et c'est ce que je fis , je me détachai de Gale pour pouvoir aller dans la cuisine . J'ouvris le frigo et pris de la vodka , ça ira plus vite ... Je bu la boisson d'une traite ._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Katniss ?_

 _C'était mon frère , ses sourcils étaient froncés et je voyais bien qu'il était totalement crispé ._

 _\- Je profite de la vie !_

 _Peeta se rapprocha de moi et essaya de me prendre le bouteille des mains , ce ne fut pas difficile , l'alcool avait déjà fait son effet , j'arrivais à peine à tenir debout ._

 _\- Vas te coucher Kat , t'es pas dans ton état normal ..._

 _Je n'allais quand même pas l'écouter , je n'avais pas fini ce que j'avais commencé et il était tout simplement inenvisageable de laisser tomber aussi facilement . C'est pour cela que je passai devant lui en l'ignorant totalement et revins vers Gale . Je titubais d'une manière totalement ridicule . Mon meilleur ami me dévisagea en se doutant bien que je n'avais pas bu du jus de fruit dans cette cuisine . Ma main se posa sur son épaule et je le regardait d'une manière qui se voulait séductrice ._

 _\- Hey ! Et ben , c'est la première fois que tu bois autant ._

 _\- Je sais mon chou ._

 _Je retenais un hoquet à ce moment là . Mon frère avait repris sa place sur le canapé , son bras était enroulé autour du cou de Delly mais son attention était totalement reportée sur moi , il observait chacun de mes mouvements et il était toujours crispé . Je suis sa soeur , c'est normal qu'il me surveille ... Profitant qu'il me regarde , je posai mes lèvres sur celles de Gale , je n'eus même pas le temps de voir comment il allait réagir que je sentais une mains saisir mon épaule et me décoller de mon meilleur ami ._

 _\- Mais enfin Kat , ça va pas de faire des trucs pareils , me gronda Peeta , Eh ! La fête est finie !_

 _Des protestations se firent entendre mais tous les invités quittèrent vite la maison , y compris Gale et nos amis . Mon jumeau me balança sur son épaule et monta les escaliers en me trimballant comme un vulgaire sac de farine . Je le laissai faire complètement sonnée , quand il me déposa sur mon lit , je le tirai vers moi et il tomba lourdement sur le matelas . Il rigola légèrement et je l'entendis me dire :_

 _\- Laisse moi au moins me changer ._

 _Il enleva son tee-shirt , j'avais une belle vue sur son torse merveilleusement bien sculpté ._

 _\- T'es beau ..._

 _Il tourna sa tête vers moi l'air amusé ._

 _\- J'aurais jamais cru voir un jour Katniss Mellark ivre , c'est le scoop de l'année ._

 _Je ne pris pas en compte sa remarque et le tirai vers moi pour me blottir contre lui ._

\- Merde ! Putain Peeta , réveille toi !

Mon frère ne semblait pas vouloir se lever , ses boucles blondes lui tombaient négligemment sur le visage , il est si mignon quand il dort . Non , je ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensée sur lui ! Mes mains se posent sur son torse que je secouais , toujours rien , il a vraiment le sommeil lourd ... Je le pousse un peu trop fort , il tombe du lit en gémissant doucement .

\- Katniss ... Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Je ... Peeta , t'es dans mon lit ! Et ... Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Katniss et Peeta Mellark , descendez tout de suite !

Merde , les parents sont là ...


End file.
